Of Ballet and New Worlds
by Justa Girl3
Summary: Charlotte, an aspiring dancer, finds herself within the Lord of the Rings. Just give it a try, please, this is my first manuscript.
1. Pointe Shoes and Arrows

Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.R.R Tolkien's LOTR, unfortunately. I only own Charlotte and her story.

Charlotte walked along the busy New York sidewalk, shouldering her heavy duffel bag. A cold fall wind managed to find it's way into her coat, causing her to bury her face into the front of her jacket. Horns honked and pedestrians leaned into the wind, pushing up against each other in their hurry to get home, away from the cold. Grimacing, she stopped to rub her aching calf. Ballet had not gone well. Just thinking about the way she had performed in front of Mr. Charbonneau made her blush in embarrassment.

It had all started when Charlotte had forgotten to tape her feet for her pointe shoes. Hurrying in late, she had barely enough time to slide into a leotard before the first strains of the piano floated out of the studio. Charlotte, ignoring the dirty looks from the other girls, quickly joined them in the plié combination at the barre. Her friend Ella glanced at her sympathetically.

"Charlotte, are you okay?" Ella whispered.

Charlotte grimaced in pain. "My feet are killing me. I can practically feel the blisters erupting on my toes."

Ella nodded. "I was wondering why you looked so… melancholy." The combination ended, and both girls turned to face Mr. Charbonneau.

"All right ladies, lets pull together our focus, shall we?" Mr. Charbonneau sighed. "Here is our next combination. Try and pay attention, will you girls? I only have you for a couple of hours." As Charbonneau demonstrated the next combination Charlotte shifted from foot to foot, trying to avoid the dull pain that throbbed in her toes. Eventually she just had to bite her lip and bear it throughout the whole of barre. When barre was over she rushed into the bathroom and quickly stuffed toilet paper into her shoes, then gingerly ran back to the studio, trying to walk on the balls of her feet. Ella handed her water bottle to Charlotte.

"Here. You need it more than I do." Charlotte smiled gratefully at her, then gulped then the water down. Then she took her place for adagio. Moving to the slow music at least gave her time to lose herself in the graceful movements required of her. As the last remnants of the music faded away she felt some satisfaction at the fact that she was able to do this one thing well. However, from then on it just got worse. She was constantly aware of the blisters on her toes, and acted with according hesitation. The class was, she thought miserably, maybe the worst she had ever taken since she moved to New York on her 20th birthday.

After, as she peeled off her pointe shoes and stared at the bloody mess that was her feet, Mr. Charbonneau pulled her aside for a small talk.

"Charlotte," he said, "today you had a very disappointing class. You seemed very distracted."

" I know, and I'm so sorry Mr. Charbonneau. I hardly had any time to warm up, and wasn't able to tape my feet, and.."

" Please, no excuses! I am trying, Ms. Turner, to train you to become a dancer. If you cannot even be prepared for a class, then perhaps that is not the career for you."

_Even now his words still sting_, thought Charlotte as she walked back to her apartment, turning into Central Park. _Maybe coming here was the wrong choice. All I want to do is dance, but maybe that isn't my path. But ballet feels so… right _Charlotte thought, brushing away tears of frustration. Looking up, she noticed that she must have traveled the wrong way. The trees in Central Park looked different in the late afternoon sun, and it somehow seemed like the air was cleaner and brighter, crisper. Furthermore, the noise of the city had disappeared. _Maybe here I can find some much needed solitude._She sat down alongside the path, unrolling her yoga mat to protect her from the the damp forest floor, and pulled her hair out of the confines of her bun, letting the chestnut waves bounce against her waist. Charlotte smiled as the painful pins' dig popped out of her scalp. She had always liked long hair, perhaps because it made her feel like a princess. Lying back against the mat, she sighed and closed her eyes,trying to get comfortable. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to rest in Central Park, but she was beyond caring.

xXx

Legolas watched the girl… no, young woman….shift around on her strange pad. Peering around the trunk of the tree, he watched as she sat up, and hit the ground in frustration. "Why can't I just relax for one minute without thinking of ballet," she muttered as she dug around in her satchel. Her hair swung forward, obscuring her face and what she was looking for. "Aha!" she cried, holding up a pair of shoes. Letting the arrow on his bow relax slightly, Legolas frowned as he tried to puzzle out her strange actions.  
Putting the shoes aside, she began to stretch. Placing both of her legs in front of her, she rested her torso onto her legs, and deepened the stretch by putting her nose between her ankles. Then, standing up, she slid down into a full split. Legolas' eyes widened._ Who is she? Why is she in these woods? What purpose does she have here? _His eyes hardening, he prepared to step out from behind the tree and confront this woman.

xXx

Charlotte slid on her pointe shoes and stood up, looking for a place where she could begin her practicing. Noticing a large, flat rock she hurried over to it. _It does look a little slanted, but I suppose that it will help me with my __balance. God knows I need help with that, _she thought. _I'll start in 5th position. _Taking off her sweatpants Charlotte arranged her legs in 5th position. Imagining music, she lifted her leg into _arabesque, _rising up _en pointe. _Coming down into 4th, she then turned five times, head snapping around in a perfect spot every time. Creating beautiful lines with her body, she flowed through the steps with grace and sensuality. Finally, she ended up in _quasi,_ with her leg lifted at a 130 degree angle to the side. Charlotte was was so immersed in her movements that she didn't even notice the man standing in front of her with an arrow nocked to his bow, ready to shoot.


	2. A Meeting in the Woods

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JRR Tolkien's LOTR, unfortunately. I only own Charlotte and her story.

Note: Hello, readers! (somebody coughs). Oh. Well there must be some out there? No? **Sighs**. Oh well. I suppose that I can just keep writing. And by the way, if there is anyone out there, feel free to review. As I am new to this site, I am accepting criticism, but please be gentle. It would make me feel much better if someone out there was reading this old story that I am banging out the keys right now. By the way, writing this has made me a very speedy typer! By the way, thank you for my 1st review! I really appreciate your sage wisdom!

Charlotte smiled with satisfaction. Finally she had gotten that one right! Feeling the thrill of success racing through her body, she turned to prepare herself for another combination. Tucking her hair out of her face, she didn't immediately notice the long arrow pointed straight at her. A small cough jolted her out of her happy state. Slowly, her eyes fixated on the arrow, then traveled up it's length to meet another, very blue pair of eyes, and on to the most beautiful man she had ever seen. He had long, fair hair that glinted white in the sun, and an extremely chiseled face. His cloths were a little… strange she must admit, but that was easily overlookable in comparison to his features. Charlotte realized that she was staring, and closed her mouth with an audible snap. She then returned to the matter that was the arrow staring her in the face.

" Who are you, and what are you doing in the woods of Rivendell?" he asked, keeping the bow taut in his hands. _What is he talking about? _She thought. _This is just Central Park… right? _

" Listen, dude, I don't want any trouble, alright? I will just get my stuff, and go…" her voice trailed off as she realized that she had no idea where she was. Charlotte peered down the path. She had came from that fork, right? Or maybe it was the other trail altogether, the one that pointed in the opposite direction.

"Umm… would you mind sending me in the right direction?" Charlotte said.

His face took on a softer note. " Are you lost?"

" Maybe. I have never seen this section of the park, but I am sure that I can find my way."

The man lowered his bow and walked forward. Charlotte couldn't help noticing that he walked like a dancer; he centered his weight on the balls of his feet, giving him greater balance and the ability to quickly change direction. The only reason that she noticed this was because she walked this way herself. Presenting his hand to Charlotte, he said " Allow me to escort you to the borders of Rivendell.

Charlotte looked at him. Perhaps he felt he was being chivalrous or whatever, but she made it a rule never to hold hands with strangers. Walking away from him, she said, " That's fine. I am sure that I can get out of her on my own." Sitting down on her yoga mat, she pulled off her pointe shoes and hissed in pain as a blister popped, leaving her tights positively _ruined. _Carefully she peeled off the tape encircling her toes, only to find a fresh bunch of blisters.

" I don't know why I even bother to tape my feet if it's gonna result in _this, _" she muttered as she sat, staring once again at her damaged feet. Wincing, she turned to pack up her stuff while searching for band aides. While she was packing, a granola bar fell out of her bag. Charlotte looked at it with obvious hunger. Hesitating, she reached for it, than drew back, biting her lip. _Not yet,_ she thought. _I can't. _She wrenched her attention away from the bar, and returned to the matter of her feet. Meanwhile, the man watched her in concern.

" Your feet are injured," he said, rushing over to her. " Let me help you."

" I assure you, I have dealt with this many times before…" her protests died on her lips as she saw what he was doing. Unscrewing the lid of a jar he pulled out of his bag, he smeared paste from it on her feet, making sure to cover all of her blisters.

" That feels… good," she said in surprise.

He smiled. "I carry a jar of this wherever I go. It heals sores accumulated from walking, and it feels pleasant on the feet." Seeing that she was trying to stand up, he said, " Let it dry, for a minute, and then rub it off." As they sat in silence, waiting for the substance to solidify, he asked, " If I may, I was wondering what might have caused such… abrasions."

She laughed. " Well, it's not really what you think it is. You see, I'm in training to be a ballet dancer, and blisters are… well, they are rather my forte." Seeing the look of confusion on his face, she asked,

" You do know what ballet is, don't you?" Silently he shook his head. Charlotte frowned.

" Seriously? You don't know what ballet is at all? I knew that some people are pretty in the dark, but almost everybody knows at least what it is!" Charlotte glanced at his outfit. " Although, seeing that you are wearing that you must be rather unaware of the norms of society." Annoyance flashed across his face. " And who are you to judge what I cloth myself in? We just met."

Charlotte blushed, heat crawling up her face. " You are right, I am sorry." She awkwardly looked away.

xXx

Legolas gazed at the woman in front of him. She was unlike anything he had seen in his long time upon Middle Earth. She was abrupt and outspoken, with queer mannerisms and a strange way of speaking. Yet she had some sort of childlike innocence that made him want to take care of her. It almost felt like she was entirely new to the world around her. It made him want to protect her. He hardly knew her, and yet he was drawn to her. She sat in the sun, enjoying the breeze that lifted her hair around her face, watching the forest around her with wonder. The trees whispered about her, gossiping about a new face in the woods. Legolas listened to their banter, losing himself in their gentled voices, sharing some of the wonder of the woman. Trying to shake off these strange new feelings, he thought, _however innocent she might seem, she may have another side to her. _Shaking himself, he said, " I believe that it is time to remove your poliuce of sorts." Walking to her side, he demonstrated how she could use water from her water bottle to wash off the paste. Seeing her bite her lip as she rubbed away the hardened paste, he chuckled to himself. _Even if she may have another, adult side to her, she most certainly has childlike characteristics._

xXx

Charlotte gasped as the paste wore away, revealing new, pink skin.

" Wow, that is some of the best medicine I have ever seen. Thank you."

" You are most welcome. "

Staring at him, Charlotte wondered, _He helped me, even though he doesn't even know my name. _

Running her thumb over the sensitive skin on her feet, she felt grateful that the world still had people who would see someone in pain, and want to help. It was rare that you would find somebody who had that sort of values. Glancing up, she realized that he was staring at her with the strangest expression on his face.

" Before I leave, can I ask you something?" Charlotte enquired. Not waiting for a reply, she rushed on. " It's just that… I don't think that I can thank someone properly without knowing their name."

He laughed. " Of course. I am Legolas, son of Thranduil."

"I'm Charlotte."

Note: Thank you all who have reviewed! I am just thrilled!


	3. The Attack of the Orcs

Disclaimer: I… sadly… don't own Lord of the Rings at all! I only own Charlotte and some of the plot.

Note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I am so glad that people want to read this little old story. To Applejack456 thank you for the correction, and to Borys68 thanks for the note; I will keep it in mind. However, thank you most of all to Certh, for all of your amazing feedback. You guys all get cyber cookies ( did I mention I hand out cyber cookies to reviewers?)! Well, keep reading ( and I am sorry it has been so long). Also, parentheses= in Sindarain

"Charlotte." Legolas rolled the name around in his mouth, giving it a strange sibilance. " What a… unique name. I have never heard it's like." Charlotte chuckled. "Well, I can't say that I have ever heard the name 'Legolas' either. Are you English or something? Your accent sounds that way." Legolas watched her curiously. " What do you mean, English?" Charlotte cast him a surprised look. "Wow, you must have lived a pretty sheltered life. You dress a bit strange, you carry a bow and arrow around, and you don't know what French is. I haven't met anyone like you before," she said, studying him. His clothing was dark, and seemed to blend in with the trees, and she noticed that the wind in the air seemed to favor him, leaving his hair untossed and perfectly straight. He seemed perfectly at home in his body, with a kind of feline grace that became evident as he lounged on the forest floor, although his eyes remained watchful and alert. Switching her gaze to the arrows in his quiver, she was surprised to find that they looked sharp and deadly, with the cold steel glinting in the sun. Grimly, she thought, _I am glad I wasn't on the receiving end of those things. _ An image of herself falling with an arrow stuck in her side happened upon her mind, and she shuddered, pulling her legs in closer to her body. Embarrassed, Charlotte noticed that she was only wearing a pair of tights and a rehearsal skirt with a flimsy leotard. Trying to wipe the blush from her cheeks, she thought, _ It's not like I have anything to show, I can't even wear anything bigger than a training bra, due to all that cardio work at yoga. I haven't even had my period in three months _**( and yes, dancer's bodies will sometimes stop having the "monthly monster" on the fact that many of them are so skinny)**. Shaking herself out of her own thoughts, she stood up and walked over to her duffel bag. " Well, I suppose it is time for me to be going," she said, hefting the bag over her shoulder. Turning around, she was surprised to find that Legolas had risen from the ground and was standing right in front of her. " I am sorry, Lady Charlotte, but I cannot allow you to wander around the woods of Rivendell alone. It is not safe," he said, gently grabbing her elbow and steering her around to face away from the path that she was aiming to travel down. Jerking her arm away, she thought,_ And this is where the stupid girl gets molested because she didn't run away when a guy with a bow started talking to her. _" No, I really have to get back to my apartment."

"Once again you speak of things I know nothing of," Legolas said. Charlotte snorted. "Listen, for a few minutes I thought it was charming that you were so naïve about the world, Legolas, but now it's starting to creep me out, so I have to be going. Thanks for the medicine." Legolas watched her unbelievably. "On the contrary, I think that it is you, Lady Charlotte, who is unaware of the world around you." Impatience, then anger flashed across her features. "I live in New York, the crime capital of the U.S.A. I think that I can take care of myself." Legolas sighed. " I think that you are mistaken. This is Middle Earth. And I have never heard of a place called New York." Charlotte huffed in annoyance, pushing her hair away from her ears.

"Well, I…" But Legolas interrupted her. Hurrying over to Charlotte, he grabbed the hand that was tucking her hair away. "Why didn't you tell me that you were an Elf!" he barked out. Charlotte looked puzzled. "What? Oh, you mean my ears. Birth defect," she said, tracing a hand over them. She had always had pointed ears, ever since she could remember. The doctors had always said that it was nothing serious, just a mistake in the way the cartilage had formed, but she had always wondered why. It at least had made it easy to be a fairy for Halloween, and people had said that they looked cool. " I have had them for as long as I can remember. Are you okay?" Legolas was looking faintly ill. Muttering to himself, he said, "**(**We must get you to Lord Elrond as quickly as possible. This certainly complicates matters.)" Turning to face her, he said, "Please forgive me for my previous actions. I never would have drawn an arrow on you if I had known that you are _glinnel._" Charlotte pulled her hand out of Legolas', hiding it behind her back. " I told you I need to get home! This has been a trying day already." Using her duffel bag as a buffer in between them, she began to walk backwards. Legolas looked too preoccupied to notice the growing distance between them. Tiredly, he asked, "What can I do to convince you that I mean you no harm." Then the orcs attacked.

xXx

Legolas was able to spot them before Charlotte did. Drawing arrows faster than the human eye could follow, he fired them into the bodies of the howling creatures that surrounded them. Black blood spurted from their chests, and they crumpled to the ground, staining the grass with their blood. Letting their comrades fall the orcs leered at him, jeering Charlotte in their horrible tongue. Taking a chance, he looked over his shoulder to see how Charlotte was faring. Frozen in fear, she watched disbelievingly as the horrid creatures hissed at her. Turning back to the task at hand he kept shooting watching orc after orc fall. Reaching back to his quiver, he found that he was out of arrows. "Run!" he shouted, pulling Charlotte away from the orcs. That seemed to snap her out of her daze, and she sprinted alongside him, fear spurring her one. Weaving in and out of trees, they ran through the forest, hearing the guttural shouts of the orcs right behind them. Branches smacked them in the face, leaving thin red lines across the skin. Legolas cried out to the trees to speed them on their way, to tell the bowmen of Rivendell to come swiftly. Charlotte stumbled and he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. Turning her face to him, he saw the tears coursing down it. She was terrified. As he ran, Legolas cursed himself. _I should have brought two quivers of arrows. Now I am endangering this elleth's life for that stupid mistake. _Spinning around he hurled the small blade he kept at his side into an orc's chest. He grinned in satisfaction. Drawing his last weapon, he started to throw it, then caught a small movement out of the corner of his eye; Charlotte falling, with a throwing knife stuck in her back, a look of utter terror twisting her features. Legolas caught her as she fell, bright red drops of her blood marking his tunic. Stupidly, he thought, _She is so light. I can hardly feel her in my arms. _An arrow whistled past his ear. _I cannot outrun them, _ he thought in surprise. _How strange. _Spinning around to face them, he shouted one last time, a cry of utter despair. "Gurth goth (rim) Tel'Quessir!"

xXx

Charlotte was filled with pain. It choked her, raked long claws down her back, and coiled around that hot white coal burning in the small of her back. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. This was nothing like the dull, throbbing pain of a pulled muscle or the sharp sting of a cut. This was agony, and it was so unbearable that her body went into shock, unable to feel so much. Charlotte watched her leotard, red from the blood, stain the arms that were carrying her. Dabbing her fingers in it she vainly tried to stop the flow, but only increased it, exciting the orcs chasing her. Suddenly exhausted, she leaned back against the sturdy chest behind her and fell into darkness. The last thought that crossed her mind was; _I left my bag back in the clearing. It has my pointe shoes in it… I need those. _

xXx

Legolas looked down onto Charlotte. Luckily she had fallen unconscious. It would give her some respite from the horror that was about to follow. Whipping his head up, he realized that the orcs were almost upon him. Gently placing Charlotte behind him, he snapped into a fighting stance, ready to be on the defensive. Sending up a quick prayer to the Valar, he began to move towards the orcs, swinging his hand down…. But before he could touch the orc, it halted, a surprised look on it's face. Then it fell forward, a sword stuck through it's belly. Behind it, a elf stood, wrenching his blade out of the body. Arrows from surrounding trees buried themselves in the remaining orcs, and they fell, one by one, sullying the forest floor with their stench. Woozy with wariness Legolas turned to thank the Rivendell Elfs. "(Glorfindel. Thank you. I am in your debt. Please. We must get this girl to Lord Elrond immediately. She is severely injured, and has no time to waste.) Gloryfindel turned to the elves, who brought Elvish Steeds out of the trees. Gently, Legolas lifted Charlotte onto the horse in front of him, then swung up behind her, careful not to jostle her wound. Supporting her, he began to gallop towards the walls of Rivendell as fast as he could, the elves beside him riding swiftly and silently. Their horses, realizing the desperate feeling resounding through their riders, pushed themselves hard, foam lathering their sides. The trees themselves realized the peril that the girl was in, and pulled away from the riders, taking care that their branches shouldn't sting them or unseat the Elves. Nearing the walls of Rivendell, the Elves dismounted and threw open the gates, letting Legolas ride through. He rode through many of Rivendell's gardens, choosing the fastest routes, not caring if Elves were disturbed by his horse. Racing to the stables, he handed the reins to a servant, not pausing for explanations, and lifted Charlotte bridal- style, running up to the Last Homely Home.

Note: Gurth golth (rim) Tel' Quessir= Death to the enemy's of the Elves!

Glinnel= Elf-kind

Sorry that it was so short, but I am getting uninspired! I need more reviews!


End file.
